Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and she has become corrupted after she edge of the hole and warns Steven a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race, in particular commanding the Homeworld military. She was first shown in the extended theme song before making her official debut in "Message Received". Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond arrive in the courtroom on Homeworld to run a trial against Steven (whom they believe is Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond's murderer). Upon seeing Steven for the first time, Yellow Diamond tells Blue Diamond that they should shatter him just for taking on a "hideous form". Upon Blue Diamond's wishes, Yellow reluctantly agrees to the trial and summons her and Blue's thrones. When the yellow prosecuting Zircon addresses Yellow Diamond by many names, Yellow becomes irritated and tells her that "my Diamond" will suffice. After the prosecuting Zircon makes her case with the help of Eyeball, Yellow Diamond is convinced that Rose is guilty and believes it is time to execute Steven, but the trial continues upon Blue Diamond's wishes so the defense can speak. The blue defending Zircon wishes to remind the court that Steven turned himself in, which Yellow Diamond replies "the court remembers, and the court does not care". When Steven tells the Diamonds that he shattered Pink Diamond, Yellow becomes relieved, thinking that the trial is over because he confessed. Blue Diamond asks Steven how he shattered Pink Diamond, and he makes up a story since he doesn't know the exact details. This causes Blue Diamond to become distressed at the inconsistencies of Steven's story. Yellow then yells at Steven for upsetting her and calls a short recess before going to comfort Blue Diamond. As the defending Zircon makes her argument, asking the Diamonds how a Rose Quartz got past Pink Diamond's entire entourage, Yellow Diamond becomes outraged; she slams her fists down and yells that her entourage was there and they saw the whole thing. Yellow Diamond yells to the Zircon that Rose must have slipped past Pink Diamond's Agates and Sapphires. Once the defending Zircon blames the Diamonds for the death of Pink, Yellow stands up and poofs her with her finger, and then uses an electricity attack to poof the prosecuting Zircon. Right afterward, Yellow tells Blue that they don't need to listen to that "nonsense" and that they can shatter everyone Steven and be done with it. Blue yells at Yellow, asking if she can restrain herself, to which Yellow responds that the trial is pointless. After Steven and Larsescape in Blue Diamond's Palanquin, Yellow Diamond cuts her own hole in the side of the building. As the palanquin falls, Yellow Diamond stands at the edge of the hole and warns Steven "You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth... "Change Your Mind" Blue Diamond takes Steven and Connie to Yellow Diamond's Palace to retrieve the Crystal Gems, to which Yellow Diamond questions what they are doing. Blue clearly states her intent to return the Crystal Gems to Earth, as they are happier there than they are on Homeworld. Yellow yells at Blue to take Steven and Connie back to the prison tower, but Blue refuses and the two begin to fight. While Blue and Yellow are distracted with their fight, Steven and Connie retrieve the bubble the Crystal Gems are contained in. Steven creates a bubble around him, Connie and the Gems as Blue and Yellow's fight causes them to break through a wall. Yellow angrily yells at Blue, asking why she would hurt her closest companion and a fellow Diamond. In anger, Yellow attacks Blue with her destabilizing electrokinesis repeatedly until Steven throws his shield at her hand, causing her to stop. Steven yells that Yellow doesn’t have to fight, but Yellow refuses, rebutting that they all have to make sacrifices to appease White Diamond and maintain the "perfection" of the Gem Empire. Steven asks Yellow Diamond if this is what she would consider "perfect". Yellow analyzes the situation and realizes that doing this would cause everything that makes her happy to disappear, causing her to relent her attack and finally being killed by By Overlord and crash-landed and make invasion. Category:Site maintenance Category:Mutants Category:Villain Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Female Category:Cured Mutants Category:Leader